Personal caterpillar tracked vehicles have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,846 to Martin discloses a personal tracked vehicle for use by an individual consisting of a pair of caterpillar tracks mounted below a platform upon which the user stands. The operation of the vehicle, including the steering of the vehicle by changing the relative speeds at which the tracks are driven, is controlled by a hand operated control.
While the track vehicle disclosed by Martin may be possible to construct, it suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, the hand operated control can be awkward to manipulate. Furthermore, the device is not very stable due to the fact that the motor is mounted behind and above the platform upon which the user stands. An improved personal tracked vehicle is therefore required.